Química
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Sentimientos mutuos. Eso era lo que el hollow encontraba sumamente increíble, ¿Quién diablos se enamoraría de Ichigo?


Reto de **Chistery **en **StopRain**.  
Este es la primera vez que hago lime, así que... espero haberlo hecho bien.

Está vagamente inspirado en un fic que leí en este mismo sitio hace algún tiempo, gracias a ese fic y a su autora encontré la inspiración perfecta para este fic; en este momento no recuerdo el nombre de la autora, pero si recuerdo que era un fic con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, (sí, ya sé, falté a mis propias normas de no leer yaoi, pero es que éste fic es especial, me dio mucha risa), si alguna sabe donde esta el fic, agradecería un link para dejarle un review a la autora, el cual no pude dejarle antes *lo siento*, si me dejan el link, le dejo un review, lo prometo

**

* * *

Título:** Química  
**Autor:** sony!  
**Cantidad de Palabras:** 1.650  
**Advertencias:** Lime o lemon. O como lo quieran llamar  
**Notas:** Para efectos del fic, al hollow de Ichigo lo llamaré "Ichigo", (con comillas).  
-Ichigo aparece muy poco, aquí la acción pertenece al llamado "Shirosaki"

**_Disclaimer:_** _Bleach no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Kubo-sensei._

* * *

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Ichigo había logrado ratificar su puesto de Rey, su hollow, a regañadientes le había prometido dejarlo en paz durante sus batallas, entiéndase bien _sólo_ sus batallas, porque había ciertos aspectos de la vida de Ichigo que él quería explorar, él era un ser curioso, después de todo; y de ninguna manera aceptaría un no por respuesta, ni siquiera un poquito de resistencia, cuando sintiera ganas de hacerlo, lo haría y punto; sin importar las consecuencias. Uno de estos aspectos, era la vida sentimental de su "rey", que por mucho tiempo fue completamente nula. Hasta que llegó Rukia.

Era en cierto modo obvio que Ichigo se sentía atraído por ella; y fue absolutamente evidente cuando casi perdió su vida por salvarla. Como era de esperar, le había costado admitirlo y mucho más confesárselo a la chica de pelo negro; que, sorprendentemente, admitió también estar enamorada de él.

Sentimientos mutuos. Eso era lo que el hollow encontraba sumamente increíble, ¿Quién diablos se enamoraría de Ichigo?; pero pensar en eso no era su prioridad, lo que más le llamaba la atención era que, la pareja solía pasar tres de cada cinco noches juntos, y no precisamente durmiendo; y a pesar de todo, el autocontrol del shinigami era sorprendente; él había intentado tomar el control del cuerpo de Ichigo, sin éxito.

_"¡Vamos! ¡Déjamela un momento!"_, protestaba, _"¡No seas amargado!"_.

Ichigo se burlaba ante el irreprimible y evidente deseo sexual de su hollow, disfrutaba esos momentos en que su debilidad salía a flote, y él mismo podía olvidarse de su miedo y reírse, reírse de él. Nunca duraba mucho, siempre recibía un golpe o un Getsuga Tenshou lanzado con bastante furia y puntería.

Claro, a veces lo comprendía. Era inevitable que su libido despertase ante la visión de las prendas nocturnas que Rukia usaba algunas veces, o el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre, o sus blancos dedos enredándose en el cabello del sustituto, o el sabor de sus besos, el color de sus ojos, la textura de su piel…  
—¡Ichigo! —, la voz de su compañera lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, volteó su cabeza.  
—¿Qué necesitas? —, le preguntó Ichigo  
—La tarea de química  
—¿Qué?¡Claro que no! Hazla tú. Si no entiendes, llama a Inoue. Pero yo no te presto mis tareas—. Hay cosas que jamás cambian, ésta era una de ellas.  
—Tarea o abstinencia—, le dijo Rukia seria.  
—¡Oye, eso no es justo!  
—Dámela —. Rukia extendió su mano, Ichigo apretó los dientes, murmurando una maldición, buscó entre sus cosas, hasta que encontró el cuaderno.  
—Toma —, le contestó, poniendo el cuaderno en la mano extendida de la pelinegra. Ella sonrió, triunfante y enseguida se ocupó en copiar la tarea.

Ichigo se volvió a ocupar de sus pensamientos, mientras observaba como su mano se movía rápidamente mientras escribía y sus ojos pasaban de un cuaderno al otro. El sustituto suspiró, cruzando los dedos de sus manos, detrás de su cabeza, mirando al techo distraídamente, mientras en su cabeza escuchaba la molesta voz de su hollow:  
_"¡Tómala! Mírala como está. Si la tomas desprevenida… ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Te imaginas qué cosas podrías hacer con ella si tan solo la tomaras desprevenida? ¡Mírala! Ese cuerpo tan pequeño, suave, delgado…"  
_  
Ichigo sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, seguido de otras cuantas sensaciones que buscó ocultar dándole la espalda; Rukia lo miró, al principio extrañada; luego, sonriendo decidió volver a su labor.

El pelinaranja trató de relajarse, mientras seguía escuchando esa maldita voz en su cabeza, instándolo a tomarla y…

—Ichigo…—, lo llamó de nuevo Rukia  
—¿Qué?  
—No entiendo esto  
—Déjame ver —. Ichigo le hizo una seña para que acercara una silla y se sentase a su lado, Rukia obedeció.  
_"¡Está tan cerca! ¡Aprovecha tu oportunidad!"_

—¿Para qué necesitas entenderlo? Al fin y al cabo estás copiando  
—¿Y si me preguntan cómo hice algo?  
—No te entiendo, pero, si tú lo dices, presta atención —. Tomó un lápiz y repitió por tercera vez en esa semana una explicación; las dos primeras habían sido Chad y Tatsuki; aparentemente Ichigo era el único que entendía ese tema.

Cuando terminó, la mirada inocente de Rukia recorría la cama de Ichigo, que se empezaba a preguntar si lo hacía a propósito.

—Aún no lo entiendo —, dijo la pelinegra, volviéndose hacia él.  
—¿Qué parte no entiendes exactamente? —. Ichigo no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.  
—Lo de la excitación de los átomos

_"¿Excitación? ¡Ajá!"_, escuchó Ichigo en su cabeza _"¡Excitación! ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?"_. Por supuesto que comprendía, no era idiota. Era precisamente _ésa_ la creciente sensación en su cuerpo.

—Te lo voy a explicar de otra manera —, le dijo, sabiéndose incapaz de contenerse. Acercó lentamente su boca a la de ella, besándola lentamente. Ambos buscaron una posición más cómoda, decidieron ponerse de pie, Ichigo atrajo el cuerpo de Rukia al suyo, luego la volvió a separar.  
_"La tomaste por sorpresa, ¿eh, Rey? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Continúa, idiota!"_  
—¿Lo comprendiste? —, le preguntó  
—No del todo —, contestó ella  
_" ¡Ja! ¿Lo está haciendo a propósito!"_. El hollow tenía razón, Ichigo sonrió.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañera, empujándola suavemente hasta su cama; detuvo su beso para observarla, con una mezcla de indecisión y deseo; Rukia lo notó y relajó su cuerpo debajo de él, no había nada que temer, él jamás le haría daño. Sintió la respiración del pelinaranja cercad e su boca, al tiempo que las manos que la sostenían se tensaban, más de lo que ya estaban, cerrando los puños, como luchando contra algo.

Rukia escuchó el rechinar de sus dientes y lo vio apretar los párpados de sus ojos cerrados; luego los abrió, respirando entrecortadamente, recorriendo el rostro de la muchacha con sus ojos, pegando más su cuerpo al de ella, ávido de placer. Su lengua se asomó entre sus labios, Rukia notó en ella un color azulado, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió preguntarse si él aún conservaba esa intención de no hacerle daño; no pudo evitar un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y haciendo vibrar su cuerpo. Él se acercó más a ella, si es que aun quedaba distancia entre los dos.

—¿Asustada, Rukia-chan? —, emitió la pregunta en voz suave, que casi sonó como el ronroneo de un gato. La pelinegra, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía e ignorando el placer que le produjo el sonido de su voz, negó con la cabeza, temiendo que se voz no saliera tan firme como esperaba.

—Te hice una pregunta, Rukia-chan. No escuché tu respuesta  
—No —, respondió Rukia, sonando como ella quería: firme y segura, "Ichigo" sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de ella, forzándolos a abrirse, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer, finalmente decidió dejarse llevar por sus instintos, recorrió con sus manos el pecho cubierto de su compañero, que detuvo el beso para soltar una risita y hablarle:

—Muy bien, Rukia-chan —. Luego, continuó asaltando los labios de la pequeña shinigami, quién desabotonaba rápidamente los botones de la camisa y profirió un corto gemido cuando sintió los dientes de él mordiendo su cuelo, luego pasando su lengua por el lugar. Rukia reconoció el peligro, pero insistió en ignorarlo; al fin y al cabo, tenía derecho a experimentar.

Escuchó la tela de su blusa rasgarse cuando "Ichigo", e la quitó presa de su insaciable apetito. Lo mismo sucedió con el resto de su ropa; cuando ella dirigí sus manos hacia su pantalón, él la detuvo.

—No te apresures, Rukia-chan —, le dijo, mostrando su maliciosa sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos, que ahora lucían de un color cercano al amarillo. Después recorrió con su boca el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, que en ningún momento pudo evitar los gemidos que salían de su garganta. En medio de la nubosidad que ahora era su conciencia, Rukia lo escuchó decir algo, quiso detenerlo, con la curiosidad de saber que había dicho, pero se arrepintió apenas se le ocurrió. Pero, como si le hubiese leído la mente, "Ichigo" se detuvo; y la miró

—Ichigo debería dejarme hacer esto más seguido, eso dije —, comentó, como si nada. Rukia lo miró un poco asustada; dirigió sus manos hacía su pantalón, pero sus manos no encontraron tela alguna en ese lugar. ¿En qué momento se lo había quitado?

—Pervertida —, sonrió "Ichigo", sin permitir que ella contestara. Mientras la besaba, sus manos recorrían sus pechos, una de ellas bajó rápida y decidida por el cuerpo de Rukia, que no lamentaba haberse dejando llevar.

Rukia sintió un leve peso en su abdomen, abrió los ojos y vio una cabeza naranja que dormía plácidamente; se removió hasta que el dueño de la cabeza estuvo despierto.

—Demonios, Rukia ¿No me puedes dejar dormir en paz?  
—Tu cabeza pesa, Ichigo —, le respondió ella, Ichigo no respondió; se sentó y enseguida notó que estaba desnudo, trató de recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero solo llegaba hasta la parte en que el cuerpo de Rukia estaba bajo el suyo y él se sentía mareado y obligado a detenerse.  
_"Gracias, 'Rey' "_, escuchó la voz en su cabeza, miró a Rukia y se dio la cuenta de las marcas en su cuello.

—Debería matarte por esto —, le anunció la shinigami —Pero, la pasé bien anoche.

_"Deberías dejarme hacer esto más seguido 'Rey', al parecer soy muy bueno. Incluso mejor que tú"_. Ichigo lo ignoró, supuso que si Rukia no lo había golpeado ya, era porque _en verdad_ lo había pasado bien… Quizás pudiesen hacerlo más seguido.

_"Es la primera vez en toda tu maldita vida que piensas algo inteligente"_

—¿Lo entendiste, Rukia?  
—Lo de los átomos —, murmuró ella —Sí, claro que lo entendí  
—Ahora que lo recuerdo —, mencionó Ichigo—Hay cierta tarea de biología  
—Yo me encargo de eso —, contestó Rukia. Ichigo volvió a acostarse, acercando su cuerpo al de ella.


End file.
